Apple Cookie/LINE
Apple Cookie is an S-grade Cookie released together with Green Apple Rabbit on March 13th, 2015. She has the ability to produce bubbles that contain Alphabet Jellies inside of them at a regular interval. While most of the time, every set of bubble production will only give 3-4 bubbles with random Alphabet Jellies and some bubbles with no Alphabet Jellies, sometimes the Cookie will produce 9 bubbles with all Alphabet Jellies, guaranteeing a Bonus Time if they are all collected. Note that bubbles produced by Apple Cookie cannot be attracted by Magnetic Aura. Bonus Time with Apple Cookie has a special feature. Each Bonus Time background is changed into a drawing resembling a child's art, styled as though made from crayon. Red apple-shaped Balloon Jellies also appear in Bonus Time, giving out extra points. However, like Apple Cookie's bubbles, they cannot be attracted by Magnetic Aura. Apple Cookie's speed at the start of Bonus Time also increased. Description This cute little cookie loves apple shaped balloons and alphabet bubbles. No other cookie can rival her powerful innocent creativity. She even created her own Bonus Time to play to her heart's content. Like any other kid, she runs like crazy at first and slows down when tired. Skill Creates Alphabet Jelly Bubbles at regular intervals (sometimes the bubbles don't contain Alphabet Jellies). Unlocks a special Apple Cookie only stage where Balloon Jellies appear in Bonus Time! Apple Cookie moves quickly to start with, but her speed drops as her energy is drained. With upgrades, Alphabet Jelly Bubbles are created more frequently. Statistics Loading Messages *I wanna be a grownup! *Let's go see the rainbow! *Let's play with bubbles! *Where do baby cookies come from? *Let's do something! What do you wanna do? *Yay! This is fun! * Why is it so hot? * I'm hungry! Gimme some jellies! Trivia *Her name in Japanese is 青リンゴ味クッキー (Green Apple Cookie) rather than just Apple Cookie. She also does not have the familiar suffix 〜ちゃん (~chan) often used to refer to female juniors. Bright Cookie has this suffix, despite Apple Cookie being portrayed as younger than her. *During her idle pose, her balloons bounce. However, the balloons in her shadow are static. * Apple Cookie is potentially the youngest female and overall Cookie thus far in Cookie Run as demonstrated constantly by her design, from her loading messages, how she dresses, how her Bonus Time's background changes, and how her Energy is similar to young children (they start out with a lot of energy but then run out quickly). * When her Energy drops, she will run slower. This may be beneficial as the player will have more "time" to learn the later stages. * Apple Cookie's Alphabet Jelly Bubbles can destroy obstacles. * When using a Fast Start Boost, she will give all the Bonus Time letters in her first set of bubbles, guaranteed. * During the Halloween Party 2015, Apple Cookie is dressed up as Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz. * Apple Cookie was featured as one of the cookies in the Junior Cookie Challenge, which confirms this cookie is a child. * Apple Cookie used to have a secret combi with Yule Log Cake which caused slower Energy drain during Giant Mode. * There have been 2 known attempts to migrate Apple Cookie to Cookie Run: OvenBreak. The first attempt was to include her in the roster upon launch, but this did not come to fruition. The second attempt was to release Apple Cookie during May of 2019, but was cancelled due to conflicting events and ongoing storylines, as revealed in a Devsisters Q&A at a fan meetup.